


quarantine

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Captain America imagine, Captain America x You - Freeform, F/M, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers Imagine, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captain america fanfic, captain america x y/n, steve rogers x y/n - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: \y/n and steve are left to quarantine together in their house despite their broken marriage. will being stuck together bring them together or drive them apart?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. quarantine i

It’s been four years since Steve Rogers and Y/N L/N officially tied the knot in a small ceremony held with their closest friends. The h/c-haired girl kept memories of the day near her heart for it was the most important day of her life. It was the day she promised herself to the love of her life. The day she was finally content with life.

Unfortunately, her days of happiness and contentment were numbered. Sooner enough, her days of happiness were stolen from her when a near-fatal lab accident took place, leaving the girl bedridden for months. Of course, her husband didn’t know about the accident. How could he when he was out on a mission taking up the best of six months.

When Steve returned from the mission, Y/N didn’t dare tell him about the accident in fear of making him view her as weak; an incompatible partner to the great Captain America. Hell, she didn’t tell him about their missed wedding anniversary either in fear of making Steve feel suffocated in their marriage. She didn’t want him to feel bad about himself.

However, one day Y/N found herself bringing up the topic of not working missions as often as he did. Y/N didn’t expect the night to take the turn it did, but everything fell apart more after that night.

Y/N only wanted what was best for their relationship, but Steve was far too blinded by duty to see her intentions. He was stubborn and he felt as though he owed the world his life. Like he was supposed to save every citizen in trouble.

Y/N didn’t want him to stop. She just wanted him to take some time off for her, but it was those intentions that left her alone in their shared king-sized bed, sobbing over the fact that she was to blame for the situation she put them in. After that night, she swore to herself never to bring up missions to Steve anymore.

The night after their argument, the pair found themselves drifting apart. Y/N felt as though she was living with the ghost; they shared a bed yet they never came in contact with each other. Y/N felt herself getting cold at night and longing for nothing but the feeling of her husband’s arms around her as he lulled her to sleep.

When the government announced a country-wide state of lockdown, Y/N felt her heart break over again. This time, she would be forced to see Steve daily as a reminder of her failures as a wife. She wanted the pandemic to magically end, she didn’t’ want to be constantly reminded of her broken marriage she could never seem to bring herself to end.

“Hey, Tony, do you think there’s a chance I can relocate even with this whole pandemic? I don’t think I could cope with having to stay here for the next few months,” Y/N overheard Steve talking into his phone. She sighed; of course, he wanted to leave the house just 12 hours after he was obligated to stay indoors with her.

After that day, Y/N threw herself more and more into work just to actively avoid having to be in Steve’s presence. She even moved her things out their shared bedroom and into the guest bedroom down the hall, allowing Steve his own space.

She followed through with her usual routines as though Steve wasn’t in the same house with her. She relied on security cameras to monitor whether or not the coast was clear of Steve and she could leave the room to grab a snack. Besides that, she rarely ever left the guest room.

After two weeks of the same old routine, a horrid stench ran through the house. It was almost as though something was burning. The girl tore herself from her work desk and ran out the bedroom to see a thick cloud of gray smoke coming from the house’s kitchen which resulted in her coughing madly as the thick smoke invaded her lungs.

“Damn it!” a familiar voice yelled out. Y/N ran into the kitchen, a cold red fire extinguisher in hand as she targeted the flames burning up on their stove, threatening to burn everything it came into contact with. When the substances found their way to each other, Y/N felt her lungs open up; she was finally able to breathe again.

“What the fuck did you do to my kitchen!” the h/c-haired girl yelled in frustration upon seeing Steve standing over the stove covered in fire extinguisher fluid.

“Your kitchen? I think you mean our kitchen,” Steve insisted, his brows furrowing at Y/N’s words.

“No. You started a fucking kitchen fire; I think it’s fair you stay out of the kitchen! I was trying to get some fucking work done until your stupid antics had to get in the fucking way of that too!” the girl screamed at him, pulling at her h/c hair furiously.

Of course, there was still a part of her that cared for Steve. How could she not? He was her husband. However, just like the cloud of smoke closed off her lungs, it also brought out her frustrations with the man. Could he at least be more considerate?

“What the hell’s so important with your work, eh? Nothing you’ve done has been relevant to anything. Not since you left S.H.I.E.L.D without even letting me know!” Steve barked at the girl, the tone of his voice earning a flinch from the girl. They’ve had arguments, yes, but Steve never raised his voice at her like he was currently doing.

“You know what? I’m glad I fucking left. I was so fucking happy I didn’t have to see your face as much as I already did at home, Rogers! Fuck you, asshole. You have no idea what I fucking went through before I had to leave my dream job,” the e/c-eyed girl scolded him before bolting out the kitchen and back to the guest room.

The moment the door slammed behind her, she broke down in tears. Did he tie her worth to what job she was doing? Did his views of her lessen the day she left S.H.I.E.L.D without warning? Did he think everything she’d done after her time with S.H.I.E.L.D was irrelevant?

She struggled to catch her breath as she let the salty tears fall down her cheek with her crumbling relationship with Steve Rogers weighing heavy on her chest as she sobbed.

Steve stood outside her bedroom door, unable to find his words. He heard every sob wracking through her body. He so desperately wanted to tell her he was sorry and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he finally held her in his arms as he used to.

Except he couldn’t. Not when he was the reason for her tears. He sat behind her door in regret. He felt how they drifted away yet he never made an effort to fix the bridge between them, only letting it wither and burn away slowly.

His mind wandered to the night she asked him to stop taking long missions. “It’s for the sake of our relationship,” she’d told him then. But of course, the world needed him, didn’t they?

The echoes of her words weighed heavy on his heart. She was right. That night changed everything. It was the first night they spent apart, but it was never the last. Not anymore.

His knees gave out, letting him drop for the floor. He sighed, letting a lone tear run down his cheek knowing he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

After that day, Y/N went on with her usual routine, only in a more cautious manner especially when it came to her leaving the room to avoid Steve. She left the room less and less as the days went by, only leaving to bring bulks of food into her room to last her days until she made her next trip to the kitchen.

Well, that had been her routine until she found the kitchen fridge and the pantry empty. She cursed herself out knowing it would be the first time she went grocery shopping since the government announced the lockdown.

She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she adjusted the mask on her face while reaching for the doorknob, only stopping when she heard the sound of Steve clearing his throat from behind her. She spun around and there he was in all his glory. Y/N didn’t know how it was possible, but he looked worse compared to when he saw her last. The bags under his eyes became more prominent as his cheeks looked sullen as though he hadn’t eaten in a while.

But his eyes? They were a whole different story. The usually glowing blue orbs, filled with life, were dull and red as though he’d been bawling his eyes out for weeks.

“What do you want?” she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the man standing in front of her. He was silent for a moment then shifting awkwardly before finally speaking.

“Where are you going, doll? You could get sick,” he spoke gingerly, his voice soft and holding no negative intent against her as he even flashed her a soft smile as he spoke.

“Stop acting like you’re actually concerned for my health,” the girl frowned, shaking her head in denial as she was unable to accept seeing this side of her husband than having him taken away from her again. She didn’t want to deal with Steve or his façade.

“I care about you, Y/N. You’re my wife. Even after everything that’s come between us, I could never stop caring for you,” he sighed approaching her slowly. He awkwardly cupped her cheek in his hands only to frown when she averted eye contact. He could see a lone tear forming in her eye and he frowned, wiping it away with his thumb.

“I’m going to the grocery,” she deadpanned, pulling herself away from him before walking out the front door and slamming it behind her.

Steve stood there dumbfounded, his eyes glossing over with tears as his mind replayed the scene of her pulling away from him and walking out the door. He knew he messed up. He knew he broke her.

He was left alone for the first time in their home to wander around. He just found his way to your room—well, at least what once was the guest room—and he saw the framed picture on the nightstand. It was a picture of them both from their wedding day. He could remember how radiant and happy she looked that day. He would kill to see her like that again.

A good two hours passed before he heard the sound of the door unlocking. He rushed to the living room to see his wife dragging in the groceries, looking weaker than she did when she left. It seemed as though she was sick.

She dropped the bags of groceries onto the wooden planks of the floor as she broke out in a fit of heavy coughing. Steve rushed to her side, kneeling beside her.

“Doll, you’ll be okay. Breathe, please,” Steve begged, holding her close to him. He knew he should’ve been keeping his distance from her considering the circumstances, but he hated seeing her suffer.

She nodded as she gasped deeply for breath. Steve frowned at the state of struggle she was going through. He was confused. Symptoms couldn't be showing this early, right?

Steve did what he knew the best thing was to do and he contacted Tony Stark. A few grueling seconds later, the billionaire answered the phone.

“Stark, I think Y/N has the virus,” he spoke shakily into the phone as Y/N was slowly stabilizing her breathing pace.

“When did she leave the house, Steve? You shouldn’t have let her leave! Not with her condition!” Tony rambled as Y/N’s lab accident struck his mind.

“She left the house earlie—wait what condition?” Steve panicked, only now being struck with the news of his wife’s condition.

“Her immune system? It’s shit and it’s always been that way since the lab accident. Didn’t she tell you?” Tony questioned in shock, briefly explaining why Y/N shouldn’t have been allowed to leave the house in the first place.

“She didn’t! What do I do now?” Steve spoke frantically to the phone in fear of losing his dear wife.

“Take her to her lab. She has a regenerative chamber there and it should be enough to fight off the virus for now,” Tony commanded, confusing Steve.

“She doesn’t have a lab!” Steve panicked as he already began to pick up his wife’s frail figure, finding somewhere to let her rest.

“Check the basement! Hurry, please. I don’t want to lose my friend. I’ll be on my way,” Tony begged as Steve rushed to get Y/N into the basement, not even stopping in shock when he saw the state their basement was in. It looked like another S.H.I.E.L.D base just hidden beneath their home.

Steve rushed her into a room that looked strikingly like her old S.H.I.E.L.D lab as he found the regeneration chamber Tony spoke of. He set her inside and let out a sigh of relief as he watched her breathing normalize as she flashed him a grateful smile.

“I’m sorry, doll. After all this, we’ll fix everything between us. I can’t lose you,” he whispered, watching Y/N finally relax in the chamber as a breath of fresh air entered her lungs. He swore to himself to make it his mission to fix everything between them. He couldn’t lose her in any way.


	2. quarantine ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve doesn't want to lose y/n. not again

Since that fateful day, Y/N made a full recovery from the virus and her relationship with Steve started to shift for the better. They spent more time together and Y/N even—somehow—taught Steve how to properly use a stove.

“Steve, we’re out of groceries again!” Y/N called out from the kitchen, frowning at the lack of food stored inside. She didn’t want to send Steve out again, she wanted him to stay home with her so they could spend more time together. They were practically attached at the hip since the incident.

Since Steve learned of Y/N’s condition, he insisted to be the one buying groceries every time they were out so she wouldn’t have to risk contracting the virus again. He just wished he’d tell her more about the lab accident.

“Do you have a grocery list or do I get to wing it this time?” he smirked at her, knowing she still didn’t trust him enough to be the one to buy their rations for the next two weeks or so. She chuckled as she shook her head at his remark.

“Nice try, but I have a list. I still don’t trust you enough with choosing groceries,” Y/N smiled, earning a frown from Steve. He walked closer to her and captured her lips with his, taking her by surprise but she did return the kiss when she finally registered what happened. It’d been a month and a half since the incident and she still wasn’t too used to the feeling. She still felt as though something was missing.

“What about now,” he smirked, setting his forehead on hers as she chuckled.

“Go buy what’s on the list and go crazy and buy whatever you want. You know, you could have done that every time, right?” Y/N chuckled, pulling away from Steve to pick her list off the kitchen counter before handing it to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Damn, why didn’t I think of that?” Steve chuckled, smiling down at Y/N as he wrapped his arms around her.

“That’s because I’m the smart one in this relationship,” Y/N winked, earning a chuckle from Steve. They both missed moments like these while they were apart.

“Yes, you are, doll. Yes, you are,” Steve smiled proudly.

“Now go get those groceries. I want Doritos,” Y/N giggled, shooing him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom to change.

“I’ll get right back to you as soon as I’m done,” Steve smiled, giving Y/N a peck on the lips before walking out their front door.

Now that Steve was gone, Y/N realized what it was that was missing in their relationship; after all their progress, they still slept in separate rooms. She missed having his face be the last thing she saw before she slept and the first thing she saw when she woke up.

She headed into the guest room and began packing her things into boxes so they would be easier to sort through and put back into their bedroom. She wanted it to be a surprise for Steve when he got back from the grocery store.

When she nearly finished packing up her belongings, she stumbled upon a different box she kept under the box and her eyes lit up with recognition at the sight of the bright blue box; it was the box with the photo album from their wedding.

She smiled as she opened the book, being greeted by a picture of them at the altar, looking into each other’s eyes, wide smiled painted on their faces.

Y/N smiled, going through the photo album and reliving the moments from that unforgettable day. She’d been so immersed in browsing through the album that she failed to hear the front door unlocking which meant Steve was back home.

“I thought we were doing okay,” she was broken from her trance when she heard Steve’s voice, a pained expression on his face which confused Y/N.

“What?” Y/N’s brows furrowed, her mind scrambling to figure out what she did wrong.

“If you don’t the house, it’s fine. We can go look for a different house. Just please, don’t leave me,” Steve sighed, kneeling at the foot of the bed which was where Y/N was sitting. Then it all clicked; he saw the boxes and figured she was moving out!

“Steve, I don’t want to leave,” Y/N chuckled reassuringly, pulling his head up so his eyes met hers.

“Then, what’s with the packing?” Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I was kind of planning of moving back into our room now that things are better between us,” Y/N smiled coyly, averting her gaze in case Steve didn’t want her to follow through with her plans.

“I’m sorry, I overreacted again,” Steve sighed as Y/N began repeatedly running her hands through his blonde hair.

“It’s fine. I should’ve told you so we wouldn’t have a misunderstanding,” Y/N chuckled, taking some of the blame.

“I just don’t want to lose you, Y/N. Hell, I almost lost you once and I didn’t even know about it! As a matter of fact, you never even got around to telling me about it,” Steve sighed sadly, feeling insecure around Y/N.

“Well, one of my coworkers fucked up with the samples and then released toxic gas into the lab on accident. It was the type that could deteriorate living cells. I don’t know why it’s no longer in my systems, but the damage was already done,” Y/N smiled reassuringly, helping Steve next to her on the bed.

“It’s fine, Y/N. I got you,” Steve smiled down at her as he slung his arm around her, letting her head on his shoulders as he held her close.


End file.
